Vampire Knight: Renewed
by Dawnravens-galaxy
Summary: Zero has a new life after Cross Academy, trying to forget about his past, he finds a new best friend, Tsuki Kurai, and continues what he should have been doing if he didn't become a vampire, hunting level Es. Zero is about to find out forgetting is a lot harder when you have drunk the blood of a Pureblood. Unsure who he will end up with yet but we can find that out together. ;)
1. Vampire Knight: Renewed

"There he is." Zero said softly, looking over at his partner, who was leaning against a tree, smiling at Zero.  
"He didn't make it very hard to find him, did he?" The tall, pale hunter said.  
"No, not really." Zero agreed.  
"Do you want to take care of him or shall I?" Kurai asks, pushing his raven hair out of his eyes.  
Zero sighs. "If you cut your hair, it wouldn't keep getting in your face."  
Scolding Kurai.  
"If you grew out yours, you wouldn't be coming home alone every night." Kurai teases,smirking towards the old moonlit building.  
Zero scowls. 'why am I still hanging with this clown.'  
"Alright, lets ambush him, I will go left, through the window and hide in the hallway. You go through the entrance, effectively blocking his escape." Kurai  
says, now serious.  
Zero chuckles to himself.  
"What is so funny?" Kurai stares at Zero, head leaning to one side.  
"Nothing." Zero shakes his head. "I was just thinking about how you are only serious when we are hunting."  
"Only when hunting? I am always serious." Kurai beams with pride.  
"Yeah, right." Zero rolls his eyes. "Any mention of others with him?"  
"No, not really." He looks around  
"Then lets go."  
"Yes!" Kurai exclaims, excitedly.  
"Yeah whatever."  
The pair carefully climb down the hill, avoiding branches and anything that would make too much noise.  
'Kurai looks like he was about to start jumping up and down with excitement.' Zero grunted.  
"Scared?" Kurai asked, smiling.  
"Shut up, Kurai." leered at him.  
They ran across the road quickly, trying to stay out of sight.  
Kurai ran towards the left of the crumbing building, climbing up to the second story window. He sat waiting for Zero.  
Zero sneaked towards the door, upon reaching, he put his back against the door and gave a hand signal to Kurai who disappears through the window.  
He looks around making sure no one is watching and pulls out his bloody rose.  
Zero sighs, turning around 'Lets get this over with.' about to pull the decaying doors open when he hears a low voice behind him  
"Why?" Zero spun around, and pointed his gun towards the unknown person. He lowers his weapon when he realizes it is just a young child. Her white dress shining brightly in the moonlight, long brown hair cascading down to her slim waist, she was crying, hands up to her face, hiding her eyes.  
Zero was stunned.  
"Why must you hurt daddy?" The small child sobbed, looking up at Zero with her emerald eyes.  
Standing, Zero tried to answer, opening his mouth but no sound came out. 'What is she doing here!?'  
"Please just leave, He isn't hurting anyone!"  
"Where did, where did you come from?" Zero finally managed. "You shouldn't be in a place like this, it is dangerous."  
"You cannot hurt my daddy!" She screamed, grabbing onto his arm which was holding his weapon, kicking.  
Zero held her, dropping his gun, petting her hair and apologized swiftly.  
"I am sorry but your father, he is a vampire, a dangerous level E, I have to-" Zeros throat tightened. He didn't know what to do or say. He looked into her eyes and gave her an apologetic look.  
"Please, he is the only one I have left..." She pleaded, tears running down her face.  
Zero looks around trying to figure out what to do with the child, he knew he couldn't just leave her here and if he didn't kill the level E someone else would.  
Zero thought of a plan.  
"I will watch him but you must not be near him, you need need to leave though." Zero lied." Would you like to stay with me, what is your name?"  
The little girl smiled and hugged Zero. "Thank you, will you really watch daddy?"  
"Yes I would, for you." Zero said, attempting to keep his voice stable.  
She smiled wider.  
"What is your name?" Zero asked again.  
"Akari..."  
"Lets get you out of here Akari, my name is Zero."  
'I hope Kurai can handle himself, maybe I should let him know.'  
"Akari I will bring you up that hill there, I need to check on something first before we leave."  
"Ok!" She held on tighter bringing her lips to his cheek, giving him a kiss.  
Zero felt dizzy. 'What is… going on?' he stumbled a bit, his knees giving out, dropping the girl who landed lightly on her feet, smiling at him.  
Zero fell backwards into the door, hitting it hard. 'She's a…' Zeros mind started to fog. 'Vampire!'  
His pulse slowed, muscles weakening, Zero fell to the ground. He looked at the moon. 'Kurai, be careful...'  
Darkness closing in…


	2. Vampire Knight: Betrayed

"Wh-where am I?" Zero, a bit dazed, realizing he is on the ground.  
He lifts his head, feeling a throbbing pain, a headache.  
Confused, Zero gets up, still weak, he remembers the little vampire. "Kurai!" He looks around only seeing Cherry blossoms, in bloom, no sign of humans.  
He stumbles toward the sunset hoping he will eventually run into something or someone.  
'I have to find Kurai, I need to make sure he is all right.' Moving as fast as he could, Zero hobbled past one cherry blossom after another.  
Breathing heavily, he leans against a tree. "I will never get anywhere in this state." He mumbles to himself. "But I have to." Zero trips, grabbing the trunk to hold himself steady.  
"Are you lost?" Zero freezes, a familiar voice coming from behind.  
'It cannot be.' Heart beating hard. 'I am imagining it!'  
"Zero?"  
'It is her.'  
"Yu, Yuuki…" Zero turns around, his back to the cherry tree, facing the small chestnut haired girl who abandoned him, she is wearing her school uniform, prefect band on her arm, hair dangling gracefully past her waist.  
'Why? Why is she here?'  
"What do you want, Yuuki?" Zero said, trying to sound composed.  
Since it has been she is a Pureblood, of all things, he couldn't bear to think of her as she use was, the cute, innocent person who loved to help everyone around her.  
Now he just felt hatred.  
Not only has her kind killed his parents, taken his brother, changed him into a monster, they have also taken the only girl he will have ever loved, his sister, Cross- no, Kuran Yuuki. She no longer wanted Zero but with that Pureblood, Kuran Kaname.  
"The Yuuki you once knew is gone, because… The vampire in Yuuki completely devoured her." Her voice echoed in Zeros mind. 'You promised you would always be with me, how could you be so cruel?' Zero looks to the ground, feeling empty inside.  
Zero stood there, in his own self loathing, when Yuuki spoke up.  
"You are lost without me, lonely in a vampires world."  
"I am not lost without you, I know exactly what I need to do to do, killing the messes you Purebloods leave behind."  
"Does that mean you would kill yourself?"  
"Yes, one day, after I take care of all of you, when I no longer need to live."  
Yuuki smiles sweetly. "I doubt it, you need me."  
"No." Zero growls, taking out his bloody rose, he pointed it at Yuuki's chest.  
"You do and you know it!" Yuuki snapped, causing Zero to shudder. "Your thirst is getting stronger and no mere human blood could quench it." Yuuki's eyes started to glow a crimson red, as she places two finger at her throat.  
"With all of your power, you need Pureblood, my blood. What would you give to have another taste?" fingernails pressing into her smooth skin.  
Zeros eyes fixated on her fingers, already glowing the familiar scarlet. The thick liquid streaming down her delicate neck.  
Thirst hit Zero, scorching his chest. He clutches his body, falling to his knees.  
"No!" Gasping Zero continues. "I wouldn't give you anything, arrogant Pureblood!"  
"You may never fall to level E but your bloodlust could consume you until you satisfy the beast within you, only Pureblood could do that." Yuuki tempted.  
"Who says, I have to… be offered it… I could just, take it, while I'm killing you."  
"Well, what if, I also gave you." Yuuki walked behind Zero, hugging him. "My love?" Yuuki purred in his ear. "Your lovers blood will satisfy your hunger." she wiped up some of her blood still dripping out of her neck and traced it along Zeros bottom lip.  
"What?" His eyes opened wide then clenching shut. Licking up the blood, the taste exploded in his watering mouth, he greedily licks the rest of it off. His anger subdued, hunger taking over. Zero bit his lip.  
'I must not... but, I cannot help it.' Zero turns around.  
"I love you, Zero." Yuuki said.  
"Shut up..." Zero mumbles drawing closer to Yuuki's neck  
"Hmm? Zero, I love you."  
"How dare you, how could you say that, after leaving, with Kuran!" Zero said through his teeth. 'After making me so unbearably lonely…' His heart twinges.  
"How could you do this to me?" pushing Yuuki away. "I could never love you again!" Zero runs away from Yuuki.  
"Well." Yuuki stood up, annoyance in her voice. "What if, instead you had…"  
"Me?" A deep velvety voice came from behind, arms wrapping around Zero, stopping him.


	3. Vampire Knight: Denial

"Kuran, get off." Zero growled.  
"Stop being so scary, Zero." Kaname slid his hand up Zero's shirt, exposing his alabaster skin. Zero nudged him back, shaking his arms off.  
Turning towards Kaname, Zero faces his smug face. His pulse quickened, blood rushing through his veins, burning his chest.  
The familiar sweet nectar staining his mouth, Kuran Kaname's blood  
Jealousy and angry coursed through him.  
"Why would I ever want you?" Zero said, sarcastically.  
"Tell me, Zero, are you jealous Yuuki followed with me, or is it, perhaps, I didn't take you."  
Zero grabbed Kaname's neck, slamming him into a nearby tree. 'He didn't protect himself?' Zero tightened his jaw. 'Damn arrogant Pureblood.'  
Petals rained down around the two.  
"How romantic." Kaname moved his arm up. Zero increased his grip, Kaname smirked, he caught a soft pink petal, letting the wind take it away.  
Zero glared at the Pureblood, reaching for his weapon. 'Where is it?'  
"Looking for Bloody Rose?" Kaname peaked around Zero at the gun gleaming in the moonlight.  
"I don't need a weapon to kill you." Zero said through his teeth, squeezing more, nail puncturing Kaname's neck.  
The smell swirled around the vampires, Zero inhaled deeply, the blood drenching his hands. The strength in Zero's are wavered.  
"You look beautiful, blood red eyes glowing brightly, pink petals flowing around you, pale skin and silver hair lit up in the moonlight. You are truly perfect."  
"Stop it." Zero snapped.  
"You are blushing." Kaname caressed his face.  
He pushed Zeros hands off his neck, kissing Zero.  
Zero struggled against his grasp.  
Muffled, Zero stuttered. "Wh-what are you doing?" Breathing heavily.  
Kaname broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Zero's.  
"You are so easily flustered, my love."  
"I am not your love!"  
"Shh, quiet now." Kaname knotted his fingers in Zeros hair, pulling him towards his neck.  
"No, enough." panting, Zero tried to pull away.  
"Don't resist." whispering in Zero's ear.  
Sweating, hunger pulsating, scorching his throat. Zero couldn't control it, he slowly inched his face closer.  
Zero ran his tongue up Kaname's neck, causing him to moan.  
"Yes, drink" Kaname urged.  
"Kuran…"  
"Call me Kaname, Zero."  
"… Kaname" Zero fangs sank in, taking long mouthfuls.  
"Zero…" Kaname moaned.

Zero opened his eyes.  
'My room?' He sits up and looks around.  
"It was a dream, thankfully." Zero sighs.  
He rubs his throat, soothing the fire. "I am just hungry." He reassures himself..  
Zero crawls out of bed, catching himself in the mirror, sexual arousal clearly showing in his grey sweatpants, lowly hanging on his hips.  
"Morning wood." He denied.  
"Zero?" Kurai's voice coming from the hallway. "Are you feeling all right?"  
Calmly, Zero answers. "Yes, I will be down soon."  
"Alright."

Startled by his dream, Kaname wakes up and sighs. 'I see this blood bond will not go away.'  
Kaname ran his hand through his hair. 'I should take care of this immediately.'  
He looked over at his girl, Yuuki. Patting her head. "I will be back soon."  
Kaname kissed her head and slipped out of bed.  
After dressing he whispered. "I love you."  
Leaving the bedroom Kaname called out. "Seiren."  
"Master."  
"Keep Yuuki out of trouble."  
"Yes, Master." Bowing.  
Kaname disappeared into the night. "I will find you, Zero."


	4. Vampire Knight Deceit

"Zero maybe you should lie back down." Kurai muttered, sitting on a couch.  
Zero walked out of the hallway, heading towards Kurai.  
"No I am all right."  
"You look a bit weak yet, she didn't hold back on you."  
"Enough." Zero snapped.  
Kurai sighs, Zero sat beside him, drying off his freshly washed hair.  
"Sorry, please don't worry." Zero uttered.  
"So, what exactly happened?" Kurai asks. "It isn't like you to let your guard down."  
"She… She reminded me of someone I used to know."  
"I see." Kurai punches Zero on the arm. "So you DO have a soft side!"  
"Kurai stop it." Zero leers at him.  
"Okay, okay. So who did she remind you of?"  
"My sister."  
Shocked, Kurai asks. "You have a sister?"  
"Yes but I don't want to talk about it."  
"You are full of surprises."  
Zero stands up. "Are you hungry?"  
"Are you well enough to cook?" Kurai grabs Zeros arm.  
"Yes I am, stop worrying." Shaking off his grip, he walks to the kitchen.  
'Zero, of course I'm worried.' Kurai stands up and follows Zero to the kitchen, leans on the door frame.  
"Zero, there was an order to find and exterminate another level E in town tomorrow."  
"Fine." Zero was cutting vegetables, both were quiet for a while, When Zero mutters some words quietly.  
"Kurai, I was more worried about you than myself." Zero confesses.  
Kurai smiles. "You were?" He walks to him. "When did you get all touchy-feely?" wrapping his arm around Zeros shoulder, ruffling his hair.  
Ignoring Kurai, Zero continues. "I thought they ambushed you."  
Faking a hurt look, Kurai replies "What do you take me for?"  
"Nothing happened to you, you are all right?" Zero asks.  
"No, as I was waiting for you, I heard a loud sound coming from the door and then it opened.  
I assumed you had to kick it open, until I heard a girl saying 'Daddy I found food!' He ran out of my sight , I chased him.  
As I went around the corner, atop the stairs, I saw you passed out on the ground.  
I took out the level E with my throwing star, the girl went berserk so I had to…"  
Kurai pauses, glancing at Zero. "Anyways, I dragged you back home.  
"Thank you."  
"While dragging you back though, you kept saying names and you mentioned you have gotten hungrier."  
"I have it under control."  
"Zero…"  
"No, I take my tablets, it is fine."  
"If you need it, you could take my blood."  
"Stop it!" Zero snarled. "You are just like her!" Zero storms off.  
"Her?" Kurai wonders, staring at the boiling pot.

'It looks like Zero was here, with another hunter.' Kaname, kneeling, checking for more marks.  
'Seems like he was saving Zero… Killing one but having a hard time with the small vampire.'  
Kaname moves inside. 'Whoever it was, lost a lot of blood before killing it.' Moving back outside, Kaname sees the blood trail.  
'They went towards that town, this narrows it down.' Kaname smirks before taking off. 


End file.
